


Howl for Me, and I'll Find You

by Bluefire091



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, F/F, M/M, Omega Bucky Barnes, Pack Dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:47:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29116239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluefire091/pseuds/Bluefire091
Summary: When lone wolf Bucky escapes humans and finds a welcoming pack and a wonderful alpha everything seems to be looking up for the young omega. But when the humans who captured him return and take some of his new friends, he questions his abilaty to keep everyone safe.Only the stars will know wether he can overcome this obsitcal or if it will distroy him from the inside out.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I't my first fic so I really hopw you like it! Feel free to give feedback!

Bucky really needed to move faster. He knew he did, but his legs were about to give out and he was starving. Not to mention the cold. Bucky hated the cold, but the snow was coming, and he loved snow! Most of the time.

Normally, he was a prisoner, but that was before the idiots dropped their guards. He killed them easily. Now he was on his own, wandering around with a goal, but no idea how to accomplish it. 

Scents were helpful, his lupen nose could pick them up easily, but with winter and the almost constant rain it made it hard to follow a fresh scent, or any scent, for that matter. 

He wished someone would find him. The torritis shell was half starving and tired. He knew he couldn’t go on like this much longer, but it was barely sun high and he could hunt whenever he found a scent. 

Hunting was hard for the wolf. He was missing one of his front legs, making it hard for him to balance and pounce. 

He hated the fact he had to rely on others to keep him fed. He wanted to hunt for himself, but he hadn’t figured out how to do that yet. He loved the pride he felt whenever he hunted. 

Bucky shook himself, he couldn’t get distracted now. Night was approaching fast, he couldn’t let his mind wander off to his insecurities. He needed to find a pack- at least a temporary one- or shelter- like a small burrow, but he isn't picky. Who could be picky when they’ve been out in the cold for so long? 

He desperately looked around the open horizon for some kind of shelter or anything at all. A wave of cold air hit his pelt causing him to shiver. The cold was getting worse, and fast if the speed of the dark clouds overhead had any indication of the timing a blizzard would arrive very soon. The grass under his paws were cold as ice as he continued his search for shelter. As he looked he could soon see a distant forest. 

‘Thank the stars!’ Some of the hope he had lost replenished and he moved a little faster desperate to get to th  
e shelter of the trees. Maybe the harsh winds would stop threatening to tip him over there. 

He raced down the last few stones to face a river, the only thing separating him from his destination. He could feel the hope inside him dying fast as he found no way to get across. He’d have to jump, but he couldn’t see a piece of shore that shortened the distance of the river. 

He sat down, weighing his options. He could jump, but he might not make it, even if he was at full strength, it was just too wide, not to mention the speed of the river. If he fell in, he may drown. He could jump across the sheets of ice that covered some places, but they were moving just as fast as the water itself, and he couldn’t see how thick the ice was if he were to use that method. Maybe he could travel down the bank, see if there was a fallen tree? But what were the chances of that? The chances were slim but it might be worth a shot. 

He walked down the bank of the river looking for something or anything that would make his chances of getting across this river easier. Heartbeats after running he came across a fallen tree, but it didn’t look very secure on the other side.  
Not sure of what to do he sat down. He had no hope of getting across. He wanted to cry, or scream or-

‘A scent. A wolf scent. An ALPHA!’ There must be a pack nearby!

Letting instincts take over he howled. Hopefully the pack would hear him. “Hello? I need help!” He howled.

“Stay there, I’ll find you!” Another wolf howled in return. 

“By the river!” Bucky called. He smiled to himself. Someone was going to help him get across! He might find a pack! His hope was bubbling over. 

Moments later a large, at least he looked big from here, a wolf emerged from the trees. A male, unsurprisingly. His golden fur shone like fire in the setting sun light. Bucky couldn’t make out specific details from so far away, but he knew he had a lighter shade of tawny around his eyes and tail tip. 

His heart started racing as his scent stretched over to Bucky’s side of the river. Pine and nettle. Something about it smelt right, he felt his tail twitch in happiness. 

He had never interacted with an Alpha before, much less one so strong looking. Bucky had no doubt this alpha could take on intruders by himself. His thoughts were going crazy as if they were spinning around in a circle. A part of him wanted to introduce himself, while another wanted to roll over in submission. This alpha was surely one strong enough to take care of his mate and pups. 

‘Mate and pups!’ Bucky was horrified by his own mind. If he acted this way in the presence of one alpha, how would he ever function in a pack?

“Hello!” The alpha called happily. “Do you need to cross?”

“Yes.” Bucky answered. “I need a pack, I’m a traveler for now, but the tree didn’t look secure.”

“Good thing you didn’t try to cross it. It’s not in good shape, but there’s a tunnel just down the way!” The alpha smiled. “I’m Steve by the way.”

“Bucky!” He returned.

“This side of the river is my pack territory, but we’d be happy to give you shelter until you decide to stay or leave.” Steve shouted. “Plus, I’m the Alpha, so whatever I say goes.”

‘Alpha! Like Alpha Alpha!’ Of course Bucky had to find himself mooning over the Alpha.  
“Is it difficult to lead all those wolves? In your pack?”  
“We are a smaller pack, we only have 11 wolves who stay in camp permanently. Some come and go, but they rarely stay.” Steve announced. 

“Oh wow.” Bucky’s mind flooded with questions, some of which he would not ask. “How much farther is the tunnel?”

“What? Oh, the tunnel! Just up ahead!” With that Steve turned and disappeared.

‘Nice going, Bucky. Scared off the one wolf you found!’ Or maybe he never met Steve. Maybe his head was making things up due to loss of food. Maybe Steve abandoned him. He looked at the sun. It would be too dark to travel anywhere tonight. 

“Bucky! Over here!”

Bucky shook with relife. Steve was right in front of him. He wasn’t an allusion, or abandoned him, he thanked the stars silently. 

“Buck?” A warmth Bucky hadn’t felt since he was a pup covered his side. He opened his eyes- when had he closed them?- and saw Steve. Up close, Bucky could see Steve truly did have a golden pelt. His underbelly was practically white, but was just a lighter shade of yellow. His eyes were as blue as the sky when the sun was at its highest. His scent was like lavender and cinnamon. 

“Yah.” He smiled to himself. “Just a second.” He could feel histaria bubbling up inside him and reseated the urge to laugh. 

“Shoot, when was the last time you ate? Or slept?” Steve worried.

“Don’ know.” Bucky slurred. “Doesn’ madder.” 

Steve prodded him. “Come on, Bucky. Let’s get you to camp.” 

“You smell sooo good, Steve.” 

“Yah, camp is a good idea.” 

Bucky leaned on Steve as they approached the dark tunnel that Steve appeared through only moments ago. He winced slightly as he saw for himself just how dark it was.

“I don’t like the dark.” Bucky whispered, It reminded him too much of the humans that captured him as a pup. That and cages. Stars he hated cages.

The golden male stopped to nuzzle the tortoise shell. “It’s alright.” Steve smiled. “I’ll be right here.”

Bucky nodded uneasily, though he didn’t move. He felt the solid wolf push against him, Bucky was still slightly delirious, but he could move forward with the promise of shelter and food. The only thing stopping him from his life's dream is the darkness that promised danger. The dark always brought danger. And harm. He didn’t like pain. Pain, darkness and heights. Large heights.

“I promise.” He barely heard Steve whisper. “I’ll be with you every step of the way.” 

Bucky wasn’t sure why, but he immediately stood up and pressed against him. He still wasn’t sure he was ready to plunge himself into the darkness of the tunnel, but with the alpha’s sent luring him into a trance like state, calming him like a mother calming their pups after a nightmare. He nodded, if unsurely, and walked at a not to slow pace. The large alpha waited for the smaller omega to agree again before walking into the unknown with his new friend.  
Bucky whimpered at the darkness he was about to enter. It was too much like… the humans. But unlike the humans, he could vaguely see the light at the other side. He pressed forward, eager to get on the other side of the horrid darkness, and Steve followed. Bucky raced forward and before he knew it he was howling in triumph over his victory with the tunnel. 

Steve padded up beside him. “You did great, Buck!” He smiled. :Come on, let’s go to camp.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Thanks so much for the kudos on the first chapter! I hope you enjoy the second!
> 
> My baby is here! Willow is my OC. Also I am not a docter!
> 
> Not beta-ed

Bucky winced. His left paw always hurt after a long walk, espesaly on his travels to find a new pack. He was honestly suprised it just started now. He knew better than to complain, even if it was with the new alpha who still has yet to dicide to take him into his pack. He didn't want to seem weak to this new, unbelivibly good looking alpha. He clawed forword, not trying to limp sence he was leaning on Seve. 

The trance he had been pulled into had numbed. As the silvery-white wolf padded deeper into the life filled forest, Bucky realized that the canopy of trees conferted him. It was nothing like with the humans, with thier frey and white nonsence, the vibrent colors and blossiming flower buds demanded Bucky's attention, he found himself snapping his head back and fourth until he instinctively placed his paw on the on the forest floor and yelped as the unexpected sharp pain shot up his leg. He fell and whimpered, lapping at his hurt paw to sooth it. 

A few paw steps ahead of him Steve turned and doubled back. "What happened? Are you okay? Where are you hurt?" The gold and tawny wolf sniffed over the new possible packmate.

The duller pelted wolf smiled sadly. "It hurts when I walk on it." He explaines.

Steve nodded. "I have a wolf like that." He said. "She hut it in a bear attack. Don't ask her though, she hates her scars and that same attack killed her sister."

Bucky winced, he couldn't imagen what that must have been like. Leaving the smaller, weaker, dogs that had also been raised by the humans had been hard, but none of them _died. ___

__"She's a healer hunter now."The golden wolf contnued to a confused Bucky. Could someone be both, he didn't know, but Steve said so. "Camp is just down that hill, I'll go get her to check your paw."_ _

__Bucky tried to protest, but Steve was already trotting towards the way he pointed muttering "She shouldn't have gone on a patrol yet" softly, so he instead rolled onto his side. He loved the soft grass below him, so he streatched out and made himself cozy._ _

__Of course, it didn't take Steve long to find the she-wolf he was looking for._ _

__"Hello." She smiled. Her fur was brown though it had a lighter shade for her underbelly and paws and a dark marking on her head. A hollow circle pointing down. "I'm Willow, Steve said you hurt your paw?"_ _

__"No," Bucky corrected. "It gets sore when I walk on it too much, but it's been that way sence I was a pup." He noticed Willow's own scars, long clawmarks with no fur on her forleg. She held it off the ground. It made Bucky a little more selfconchus about his own problems. _She can't even walk on one leg, and here I am complaining like a pup. _He knew, logically, Willow would have no problems helping him, but he still pulled himself back a little.___ _

____The she-wolf nodded and asked permistion to tuch his paw, and after he agreed, she turned to Steve. "Get Clint, he know's herbs better than you do." She ordered. "No offence."_ _ _ _

____She pressed agenst his paw and asked him to stand before telling him, "I think you broke it, most likely as a pup, and it healed wrong."_ _ _ _

____Bucky winced again. "It broke when I attacked a human who raised me." He recalled. "The day I left."_ _ _ _

____"Wow." Said a new voice. Clint he assumed. The new wolf was brown, but a darker shade of brown and a circle without a point on his head. "You were raised by humans-" Bucky saw Willow wince. "- _and _attacked themI?"___ _ _ _

______Steve growled at Clint. "I _told _you not to ask!"___ _ _ _ _ _

________Clint shrugged in apollogy. "Alright, my bad. Let's go introduce him to the pack!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Bucky rose to his paws again and smiled. "Lead the way." Willow leaped with suprising grace to cetch up with the darker wolf while Steve stayed behind with Bucky. "It was sweet of you to think of me." He told him. No one had done that before!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Steve glared ahead. "He is _so _sleeping outside tonight."___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Are they together? _"Take it easy on him. He's curios and it's supposed to rain tonight."__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Steve didn't answer before they were in camp. Bucky felt the stares of everywolf in this camp on him imeadiatly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Is he staying?" Clint asked, seemingly asking what the whole of the pack mustbe thinking._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Bucky turned to Steve. _Was he? _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
